Macabro Hueco
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: From the producers that brought you El Tigre comes a macabre Mexican Horror tale Macabro Hueco.
1. Macabro Hueco Intro

A Spanish American woman named Marirena was reading a old Basque story to her daughter Marimar.

But they fall into a ghostly pink portal.

Marirena whimpers until a skeleton rises from his grave.

Marirena screamed

Thunder crashing

Bats flying past Marirena.

Marirena sees her daughter Marimar crawling

Marirena began to chase but bumped into Gabee.

Marimar sees a creepy woman reading a poem.

Marimar squealed

Marirena was running and Marimar crawled to her.

Marirena and Marimar saws a cute chihuaua until it turned into a black furred demon dog which scares them.

Thunder crashing

Creepy children singing ~Macabro Hueco Macaro Hueco Macabro Hueso~

A baby cries

But it turned into creepy laughter.

Nickelodeon Macabro Hueco

It smash to black

We heard a record scratch

Woman scream

Creepy girl giggles

Created by Shaeril McBrown


	2. Escape from Macabro Hueco

A ghostly pink portal opened and a Spanish American woman falls expect for her baby daughter.

Marirena has brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She wears a light blue shirt, blue jeans and black flat shoes.

Marimar has brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink onesie.

"Where am i?"

Marimar crawled to her mother.

"Welcome to Macabro Hueco"

Thunder crashing

Marimar started to cry

"It's okay Marimar mami's here"

But they hears a voice

"Hi do you wanna play"

It was a young woman with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a flower crown and a white dress.

Marirena screamed

Marirena runs as Marimar crawled to her.

But Marirena bumped into a skeleton causing him to lose his head.

The skeleton's head said "Hey do you mind"

Marirena screamed and so is the head.

Marirena runs "Get it together Marirena it's just a place filled with ghosts"

But a creepy woman appears behind her.

"Boo"

Marirena screamed

Marirena walked inside a old mansion

Marirena pants and then sighed in relief.

Marimar yawned

Marirena walked up the stairs as she was holding Marimar.

Marirena walked inside a girl's bedroom

Marirena puts Marimar in a crib

Marimar started sleeping

A few minutes later, Marirena now redecorated her room.

Marirena puts the dresses in the closet and diapers in the backpack.

Everything was fine until a creepy woman scares Marirena.

Marimar giggled


	3. Duermete Nino

My OCs

Gabee- A young woman with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a flower crown and a white dress.

Don Alendro- A skeleton with glowing yellow pupils. He wears a white shirt, black shirt, black pants and black shoes.

Luna- A woman with long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress with a corset, dark purple bow, striped purple stockings and black boots.

Marirena was sleeping but her new bed turned into a mexican style creepy demon.

Marirena screamed and falls cutely.

Marirena rubbed her butt.

Marimar cooed

Marirena picked Marimar but she sniffed.

"This time you need a bath"

Skulls transition

Don Alendro was taking a bath as he was singing but Marimar was scrubbing his spine.

Don Alendro screamed

"Maria De la Mar Abalos!? What are you doing here!"

Marimar babbled

Don Alendro facepalmed

Skulls transition

Luna changes Marimar's diaper

Marimar giggled.

Skulls transition

Marimar was now wearing a pink shirt, light blue pants and black shoes.

Marimar babbled

Marirena was reading a book but Don Alendro walked to her

"Hey! What's all the commotion"

"I'm reading thank you very much"

"Keep it down or you end up attract El Coco"

Marirena gasped as her eyes widen in fear.

Marirena said "Did you say Co-co-coco!?"

Don Alendro said "Coco is a legendary creature that took small kids who didn't go to sleep"

Marirena gulped

Skulls transition

Marirena puts Marimar in her crib

"Okay let's get this over with?"

Marirena was pacing back and forth.

Marirena was playing a guitar.

1 boring montage later...

Marirena said "Ugh! Nothing's working!?"

But Marirena hummed a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was a baby.

An idea popped into Marirena's head.

Marirena gently cleared her throat and began to sing in her soft tone.

~Duermete nino duermete ya que viene el coco y te llevara~

Marimar yawned and goes to sleep.

Marirena yawned and goes to sleep.

But they hears a creepy voice whistling.

Thunder crash

Woman screams


	4. Little Miss Macabra

Luna was reading a book in the library but she hears her friends laughing.

Luna growled like a demonic lion as green fire buring behind her.

Luna said "What did they do this time" as she teleported with marigold petals.

Luna appears behind her friends.

Luna said "Hey guys"

Everyone screamed

Don Alendro said "Hey Luna"

Marirena said "Hi Luna"

Gabee said "So how are things"

Luna said "Pretty macabrely good but what are you doing here"

Marirena gulped "I end up entering you into a beauty pageant oops sorry Luna"

Luna said "You did what!?"

Marimar said "Uh-oh?"

Marirena said "I-i found out you were a pageant girl back when you were alive"

Luna gasped "Oh no"

"What is it Luna"

Luna sighed "It was the year of 1904 i was a pageant girl in Miracle City until one tragic day..."

Flashback opens

A 5 year old Luna said "Hi i'm Luna and my special talent is dancing"

Everything is fine until Sartana trips her with a guitar.

Luna bursts into tears.

Flashback closes

Luna sniffed as a tear roll through her face "And then Sartana ruined everything"

Marirena said "Sartana"

Gabee and Don Alendro walked to Marirena.

Gabee said "Don't worry Luna you got a pageant to win"

"Dress Montage!"

Marimar grabs Luna's hand and pulled her.

Marimar, Gabee and Luna transition

Gabee paints Luna's nails.

Luna's jaw dropped as she sees her nails painted pink.

Gabee and Marimar gulped

Clock transition

Gabee uses tan spray on Luna.

Luna coughs.

Gabee curls Luna's hair with a curly iron and put lipstick on Luna's lips.

Luna said "Gabee!"

Gabee gulped

Clock transition

Gabee founds the pink fabric, cut it and finally sew it.

Clock transition

Marirena knocked on the door

"Hello Luna"

"Luna i'm sorry"

"Okay you asked for it"

But Marirena opened the door, her jaw dropped.

Luna has curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears purplish pink eyeshadow, pink lipstick, choker, a old fashioned pink dress, white socks and light pink shoes.

Marirena blushed "Luna you looked hermosa"

Luna said "Gracias Marirena"

Marimar crawled to Luna.

Marimar babbled

Clock transition

Luna was doing a dance but failed.

Luna said "Oh come on!"

Marirena said "Don't worry Luna when i was a nina i was trying to do a flamenco dance but failed. So i keep trying and trying until i get it right"

Luna gasped "You're right Marirena (To Marimar) Marimar dance music!"

Marimar turns on a record player and a 1900s song played as Luna began to dance.

Everyone cheered.

Marimar babbled

Today is finally the beauty pageant!

Luna opened the door.

Gabee said "Are you ready to be a pageant queen"

Luna nodded

Clock transition

A blonde haired girl was doing a cartwheel which impress the judges and the crowd.

A brunette girl was doing archery which impress everyone.

But Sartana shoves a brunette girl

The Crowd gasps.

Sartana growled and began to strum.

The skeleton banditos appears which cause the crowd to scream.

Sartana began to play her guitar but the crowd booed at her and throw food at her.

Luna comes to a stage

Luna began to dance as a 1900s song played.

The crowd cheers

Marirena gives Luna a thumbs up.

But Luna hears the ground rumbling and the ghostly green portal opened.

A ghostly dog came out of the portal.

Luna said "Uh-oh?"

Luna hears a evil voice

"Hello Luna"

It was Sartana of the Dead

"Sartana of the Dead i should've known"

Sartana said "Oh i was wondering-"

Luna said "No!"

Sartana growled "No? Why not!?"

Luna said "Maybe you ought to start i'll never forgiving you for the horrible stuff you did to them when you were alive you used to be shy and nice but after you sold your soul to a devil you become greedy and cruel" as she take off her make up and pageant clothes revealing her gothic attire.

Sartana gasped as Luna took her guitar.

Luna said "And you just take it easy" as she smashes her guitar.

Sartana said "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" as she turned into dust

The skeleton banditos turned into dust

The crowd cheers

Marirena gives Luna a crown

Marimar hugged Luna.


	5. Don't Wake Marirena up

Marirena was sleeping until Luna scares her with a demonic trumpet.

Marirena screams and falls.

Luna said "Bueno Dias Marirena"

Cut to Marirena changes her daughter's diaper.

Marimar giggles.

But Gabee appears behind Marirena

Gabee said in a sing song voice ~Hi Mariena!~

Marirena screams as her hair frizzed out.

Gabee said "Sorry i can't help it"

Marirena facepalmed

Cut to Marirena opened the door with her tongue.

Marirena sat on her bed and her tongue rolled into her mouth.

Marirena yawned and fell alsleep.

3 minutes later...

Marirena's hair was now a mess and her eyes had bags.

Marirena hummed a tune as she paints on a wall.

Gabee opened the door.

Gabee said "Oh hi Rena"

Marirena's eye twitches.

Gabee thought "Uh-oh? i better stop making her go insane"

Marirena blows a raspberry.

Gabee said "Hey Marirena how's it going"

Marirena takes a deep breath

"It was great...EXPECT FOR THE PART WHEN YOU GUYS DRIVE ME CRAZY!!"

Gabee gulped

Don Alendro and Luna walked to Gabee.

Don Alendro said "What's going on"

Luna said "Everytime she tried to be sane but we made her a little mad"

But an idea popped into Gabee's head

Gabee said "I GOT IT!"

Luna and Don Alendro said "GABRIELA!!"

Gabee blushed

Cut to Gabee reading Marirena a story.

Marirena began to fall alsleep.

Gabee slowly closed the door.

Gabee sighed in relief until she hears a splat sound effect.

Gabee said "Uh-oh?"

"GABRIELA!!"


	6. Babysit Marimar

Marimar was cooing as she plays with a rattle.

Gabee, Luna and Don Alendro nervously smiled.

Marirena said "I need you to babysit Marimar while i'm at my sister's house"

Gabee said "No problem"

Luna said "We can handle it"

Don Alendro said "May sure nothing bad happens to Marimar"

Marimar sighed "I'll be back in 30 hours"

Marimar giggled

Don Alendro sighed in relief

A few minutes later

Don Alendro was watching a horror movie but Marimar walked to him

Marimar babbled

Don Alendro was about to blow a gasket but he calms down.

"Would you please stop bothering me or so help me i will-"

Marimar yawned.

Don Alendro growled

Luna and Gabee laughed

Don Alendro thought 'Be strong Don Alendro'

Don Alendro gulped

Don Alendro takes Marimar to her room and put her in her crib.

Marimar fell asleep

Don Alendro wipes the sweat but Luna and Gabee looked at him

"What?"


	7. The Late Marirena Abalos

Monday

A pop tart popped out of a toaster and Marirena grabbed it.

Marirena tied her hair into a bun as she holds a pop tart in her mouth.

Marirena saws the bus leaving.

Marirena run into a botanica.

Marirena thought 'Oh no' as a pop tart slide into her mouth.

She hears a harsh voice "ABALOS YOU ARE LATE!"

It was a mean girl worker with long blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin.

"I can explain i was playing hopscotch"

"I'm telling dad-"

Dory said "Come on gave her a chance"

A mean girl worker growled

Marirena began to organized the stuff.

"That Abalos brat!?"

Suddenly her hair falls out.

A mean girl worker screamed

Tuesday

Marirena said "I can explain i was going to a carnival"

A mean girl worker was shaking in anger which was followed by a tea kettle boiling

Wednesday

Marirena walked to a mean girl worker

"Wait! I can explain!"

"No explaining require"

"Where's Dory"

"Oh she went on vacation so my daddy PUT ME IN CHARGE!"

Marirena screams

"GET TO WORK NOW!!"

Marirena tieptoed into a botanica.

Clock transition

Marirena opens the door

"This is bad i can't let that mean girl take my job there's one way to do"

Gabee said "You mean Soleyn the most popular worker in Macabro Hueco Botanica before you came"

Marirena said "Can you help me"

Gabee whispered in Marirena's ear

Clock transition

Thursday

Soleyn looked at her watch

"Ugh where is that Abalos!"

Gabee and Marirena walked

Marirena gulped

Gabee began to cast a shadow portal which send them.

Soleyn screams

Marirena came out of a shadow portal.

Crowd cheering

Marirena hugged Gabee "You did it Gabee!"

Soleyn growled but her hair falls off.

Soleyn screamed


	8. She's Dali That

1979

Click!

Abbinita was wearing a beautiful pink dress.

Abbinita curtsied

Marirena was next.

Marirena was wearing a pastel blue dress with a bow.

Click!

But when Mrs. Masip saws a picture of a ghost, she screams in horror

Abbinita said "What is it mami"

Mrs. Masip showed Abbinita a picture.

Abbinita screamed

Mrs. Masip drives her daughters to school.

"Goodbye ninas"

"Goodbye mom"

Abbinita growled

Abbinita walked away.

Marirena walked into a room where children were laughing or playing.

But she hears someone crying and it was a boy around her age with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

"Excuse me are you crying"

"I'm-i'm sad because my daddy is very mean to me, beat me and getting mad at me"

Marirena walked to a boy.

"I'm Marirena Masip"

"Dali Abalos"

Marirena gasped "You were named after a spanish painter Salvador Dali!"

Dali blushed "I know before my mommy have me the doctor told her not to name me after someone"

Marirena said "Dali i think you're great"

Marirena kissed Dali on the cheek.

However a snobby girl sees Marirena and Dali and was now filled with jealousy.

"You will pay for this Marirena Masip"

After school, Mrs. Masip picked Marirena up.

"Hi how is your day"

"Good"

"Did you meet a boy what is his name is he handsome"

Abbinita snickered

"His name is Dali"


	9. Theater Madness

Macabro Hueco Theater

Marirena said "Before we watch it this movie is maybe too scary for-"

Don Alendro said "Just start the movie!"

Marirena sighed and put the movie in the VCR.

A film reel starts with the counting.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

"In the 1910s, a young woman who falls in love with a man until one day"

A young woman walked into the cemetery and sit on a grave stone but she hears a sweet voice humming.

It was a ghostly man.

"She falls in love with a ghost"

Everyone gasped

Gabee and Luna blushed and their eyes turned into pink hearts.

Don Alendro facepalmed

"Fantasma del Amor Rated R"

Don Alendro flew a movie out of the VCR.

Marimar said "Uh-oh?"

Don Alendro said "Uh-oh is right we're not gonna be exposed to a teen romance horror movie i mean what's the worst that could happen"

Later...

Everyone was now wearing 1910s clothing.

Don Alendro said "Okay that is the worst!?"

Marirena walked to Don Alendro

"Don Alendro i think i saw it on a movie once a woman sings a sad song after found out that a man cheating on her with a spolied brat rich woman and now a ghostly man and a woman later sings a song."

But an idea popped into Don Alendro's head

Clock transition

Everyone was arguing but they hears a sweet voice singing.

~Let me call you sweetheart

I'm in love with you

Let me hear you whisper

That you love me, too Keep the love-light glowing

In your eyes so true

Let me call you sweetheart

I'm in love with you~

It was Marirena

Marirena said "Don Alendro you go"

Don Alendro gulped and began to sing

~Let me call you sweetheart

I'm in love with you

Let me hear you whisper

That you love me, too~

Everyone joined in

~Keep the love-light glowing

In your eyes so true

Let me call you sweetheart

I'm in love with you~

Marimar crawled to Marirena

Marirena holds Marimar

Luna said "That was..."

Luna and Gabee said "GREAT!"


	10. Matlazihua Visit

Gabee was shaking in fear with her hair messy.

"Uh-oh?"

"Something's wrong with Gabee"

Marirena waves her hand over Gabee

"Nothing"

"Why is Gabee nervous"

"Whoa! it's not a visit it's because her sister is coming"

Don Alendro spit coffee at Marirena and Luna

Don Alendro said "GABEE HAVE A SISTER!?"

Luna covers Don Alendro's mouth

"Shush keep it down or a Matlazihua can hear you and eats your flesh!"

Don Alendro said "Oh please at least i don't have skin"

Luna said "Uh Marirena two of them don't actually get along"

"Why it's because she's better than Gabee in any way possible"

Gabee growled

Don Alendro and a black cat run to Marimar.

Luna said "What no no i will say that yes Matalina upstages Gabee all her life"

Flashback opens

Luna narrated "At contests"

Gabee was about to sing but Matalina shoved her

"At school"

Gabee was about to spell but Matalina shoved her.

"And at home"

Gabee was about to walk into the bathroom but Matalina shoved her.

Flashback closes

Marirena said "Unlike her family Gabee is a vegan"

Luna said "Well that's the point"

Marimar babbled

"Great idea we dressed up like little children"

Luna and Marirena high five.

Transition

Marimar and Gabee were decorating the living room but she hears a door bell.

"Coming!"

Gabee opens the door

A attractive woman in her 30s with long brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a grayish purple dress.

Matalina said sweetly "Hey Don Alendro"

Don Alendro said "Hey" as he was reading a book

Matalina said darkly "Hello Gabee"

Gabee growled

Marimar babbled

Gabee said "Of course i'm okay i'm-i'm Gabee i'm always okay right!?"

But they hears Luna and Marirena singing.

~Martinillo,

Martinillo,

¿dónde estás?

¿dónde estás?

toca la campana,

toca la campana,

din, don, dan

din, don, dan.~

Matalina licked her lips "Is that carne!"

Matalina run of the house leaving a ghostly green fiery trail.

Marimar said "Uh-oh?"

They hear Luna and Marirena screaming.

Gabee said "My whole life of humilated awfulness at the hands of Matalina has been leading up to this point just had to hold on it all be worth it i'll teach her a lesson, play a game and she'll stop treating me like a baby sister!"

But Marimar pulled Gabee

Transition

Luna and Marirena were running

Luna said "We gotta get outta here alive before a matlazihua eat our flesh!?"

Marirena saws the vegetable garden

An idea popped into Mariena's head

"That's it!"

"No wait MARIRENA!"

Marirena went into the vegetable garden.

Luna tried to run but Matalina grabs her

"Please Matalina whatever you do don't eat a innocent little girl's flesh"

Matalina snickered

But she hears her younger sister's sing song voice.

"Oh Matalina i got you a salad"

It was Gabee

Matalina growled

Matalina eats a salad but her face turned green

Luna laughed "This is what she gets!"

The End


End file.
